Blog
12/09/14 Running Parse RentRoll from API # create a folder Project Docs under the Project folder # import the attached RR into that folder # run this program that parses into SQL ../bin/parse_rentroll_pdf proj_folder:737 rr-doc_id:4358 localhost dealthing root imaof3 debug:1 < ../../webapp/media/htmlfile_00004358 > bbb 12/11/14 Settings Rack Room brief business history of the deal 5 documents Master - 00003003_Rack Room-Lease Agreement (June 7, 2004).pdf.html 1 term, 3 options Confirmation Letter - 00003002_Rack Room-Commencement Confirmation Letter (July 22, 2004).pdf.html expiration date updated to 2007-07-31 First Amendment - 00003005_Rack Room-Extension of Lease (April 24, 2007).pdf.html 1 option exercised. Second Amendment - 00003004_Rack Room-EXTENSION TO LEASE MARCH 2010.pdf.html 1 option exercised. 00003006_Rack Room-Notice to Amend and Exercise Option 5-1-13.pdf.html 1 option exercised. 1 option added. Sumary: 1 term 4 options, 3 exercised. expiration date: 07/31/2018 what documents are missing or duplicated None objective problems with the deal 1. First Amendment, OCR error: "extend the term of the lease by 3 years" and "The exercise of the option shall extend the expiration date of the Lease from 07/31/2007 to 07/31/2010" resulted in garbage. your failures (the program stupidity that should be improved) Expected Inputs: Master - 00003003_Rack Room-Lease Agreement (June 7, 2004).pdf.html TOC - Term - 4 periods in chain, command: add_chain # Period_Type: term, duration_years: 3, period_no: 1 # Period_Type: option, duration_years: 3, period_no: 2 # Period_Type: option, duration_years: 3, period_no: 3 # Period_Type: option, duration_years: 3, period_no: 4 TOC - Rent - 4 periods in chain, command: add_chain # Period_Type: term, duration_years: 3, period_no: 1, from_year: 1, to_year: 3, annual_amt: 44701.5, monthly_amt: 3725.12 # Period_Type: option, duration_years: 3, period_no: 2, from_year: 4, to_year: 6, annual_amt: 49960.5, monthly_amt: 4163.37, ext_option_no: 1 # Period_Type: option, duration_years: 3, period_no: 3, from_year: 7, to_year: 9, annual_amt: 52590.0, monthly_amt: 4382.5, ext_option_no: 2 # Period_Type: option, duration_years: 3, period_no: 4, from_year: 10, to_year: 12, annual_amt: 60478.5, monthly_amt: 5039.87, ext_option_no: 3 Confirmation Letter - 00003002_Rack Room-Commencement Confirmation Letter (July 22, 2004).pdf.html Lease Properties - command: ? modality: confirm # rent_commence: 2004-07-22 # term_commence: 2004-07-22 # term_terminate: 2007-07-31 Periods in chain - command: ? modality: confirm # Period_Type: option, duration_years: 3, period_no: 1 # Period_Type: option, duration_years: 3, period_no: 2 # Period_Type: option, duration_years: 3, period_no: 3 First Amendment - 00003005_Rack Room-Extension of Lease (April 24, 2007).pdf.html Period: period_type: option Command: exercise_option Second Amendment - 00003004_Rack Room-EXTENSION TO LEASE MARCH 2010.pdf.html Period: period_type: option, duration_years: 3 Period: period_type: option, from_date: 2010-07-31, to_date: 2013-07-31 Command: exercise_option 00003006_Rack Room-Notice to Amend and Exercise Option 5-1-13.pdf.html Periods: # Period_Type: option, years_count: 2, ext_option_no: 3, command: extend_period # from_date: 2013-08-01, to_date: 2018-07-31, monthly_amt: 5039.87, annual_amt: 60478.5, command: ? modality: confirm # period_type: option, ext_option_no: 4, duration_years: 5, from_date: 2018-08-01, to_date: 2023-07-31 command: add_option # from_date: 2018-08-01, to_date: 2023-07-31, monthly_amt: 6135.5, annual_amt: 73626.0, command: ? modality: confirm Lease Properties: # lease_terminate: 2018-07-31 Bank of America Scenario #1, Amendment 2011 Consider the following scenario: "WHEREAS, in accordance with Tenants renewal notice dated September 28, 2010, the term of the Lease is currently scheduled to expire on December 31,2015 ("First Extended Term"): and" In this case, what I would expect is the December 31, 2015 to be interpreted as a period property and not as a lease property. The result period here will be like this: Scenario #2, Amendment 1998, Term: "Landlord grants to Tenant an additional term of ten (10) years ('Term'), beginning on January 1, 2001 and ending onDecember 31, 2010, upon all terms and conditions set forth in the Lease, except as modified by this Agreement. Rent during the Term shall be $4,500.00per month for the period commencing January 1, 2001 and ending December 31, 2005, and $5,416.67per month for the period commencing January 1, 2006 and ending December 31, 2010, payable in the manner provided in the Lease. The Rent set forth herein is intended to supersede and replace in its entirety, as of January 1, 2001, the rent as set forth in the Lease." In this scenario, as it seems there are 3 periods: # Term, 10 years, 2001-01-01 -- 2010-12-31 # Term, 2001-01-01 -- 2005-12-31, $4500.00/month # Term, 2006-01-01 -- 2010-12-31, $5416.67/month However, the real case here is that we can ignore period #1, because it simply defines the general frame, period #2 and #3 are the description of #1. End result would be: # Term, 2001-01-01 -- 2005-12-31, $4500.00/month # Term, 2006-01-01 -- 2010-12-31, $5416.67/month JC Penny Scenario, Amendment 2013, extension of term. "as of the date hereof, the term of the Lease shall be, and the same hereby is, extended for a period commencing on November 1, 2013 and continuing thereafter until October 31, 2018, upon the same covenants, terms and conditions as those specified in the Lease, as amended by this Amendment. The extension of the term as set forth in this paragraph shall not be deemed an exercise of any Tenants two (2) options to extend the term of the Lease, as providedtherein. Accordingly, effective as of the date hereof, Tenant has two (2) remaining unexercised options to extend the term of the Lease for renewal periods from and after October 31, 2018. | " In here I would expect to get the following command, connected to the following period: command: extend_lease_term_not_exercise period: from_date - 2013-11-01, to_date - 2018-10-31 Classic Jewelers Business summary Every three years the tenant signed a new Master agreement with the landlord - thus there are 3 Master documents, the last one supposed to expire on 2012. The Dec 5 2012 extension document extends the last Master period retroactively. Also, on 2004 the price was changed in the middle of a period Key issues - Currently the engine does not handle retroactive modifications - When there is a mid-period modification, we modify the "to date" of the original period, and add a new period with the modification Tuesday Morning Third Amendment 2009 Consider the following text from the amendment: "Effective July 15, 2009, Tenant and Landlord hereby agree that the Lease Term shall automatically be extended for a period equal to three (3) years and sixteen (16) days ("Extension Period"), whereby, the abovementioned lease shall expire on July 31, 2011 ("Lease Termination Date")." The specs I would need in order to properly work with this is the following: command: extend_lease_term period: years_count: 3 , days_count: 16 lease_property: lease_expiration 2011-07-31